Cherry Blossoms
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: MIMOE! Yeah, you should know by now if you see Moonfairy2000, think something with Mimoe. Please read and review. Mimoe with slight Taiora. Please read an reveiw.


Hello, Moonfairy here.  
  
Okay, I am on a major sugar/caffeine rush right now, so this might be a weird Mimoe in some   
parts.  
  
I don't own Digimon, but I do own my weird mug I've been drinking tea out of all day.  
  
"Cherry Blossoms"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi Tachikawa sat in her huge mansion in New York watching her mother and father argue.   
Currently she sat on the couch, dodging the occasional UFO, or unidentified flying object.   
She sat with her sketchpad and pencil. Her mother threw a vase at her father, which shattered  
when hitting the wall, and her father returned that by his usual words. Mimi gave up on trying  
to draw, and went to see what Maria, and the rest of the maids and other people who worked for   
the family, were doing.   
  
When Mimi arrived a where the maids where, she wasn't at all surprised to see Maria, Ann, and   
Ellie playing cards.  
  
"Deal me in whatever you guys are playing," Mimi said as she grabbed a chair.  
  
"We're playing Rummy, and here you go Miss Mimi," Ellie said as she handed the cards to Mimi.  
  
As the quartet played cards, they tried to ignore the occasional shatter and crash.  
  
"You know, by the time your mother is done throwing things, you will need all new china  
and vases, and anything else glass your mother threw," Ann said.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Mimi said.  
  
A few choice words were said between Mimi's parents, and the maids sent Mimi upstairs  
to her room.  
  
As Mimi climbed the stairs, she was thinking about how beautiful spring would be in Japan.   
She always did love the cherry blossoms, and what beautiful sketches she could make. Maybe  
tomorrow, she decided, she would ask her parents if she could spend her one-month spring break  
in Japan.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to draw the cherry blossoms as she remember them, but it had  
been 3 years since she had last experienced a spring in Japan. Her 15th birthday was coming   
up and she wanted to spend it in Japan.   
  
She thought about seeing Joe again. He was sweet, like the cherry blossom, and always there.   
Mr. Ol' Reliable, as she called him. Mimi sighed, and tossed her light pink hair back.   
Recently, she went from the bright pink, to a softer pink with silver crescent moons instead of  
gold stars. She now preferred jeans to skirts, probably from her dancing and singing lessons   
with Ms. Gray. The woman liked to see her students dance like professional pop stars! Mimi  
had picked up a passion for drawing, and drawing was something she could do.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The Next Morning...  
  
Mimi asked her mother and father if she could go to Japan for her spring break, and they agreed,  
only if she took someone along. She decided to take her best friend, Kitty, along with her.   
Kitty agreed to go, as did Kitty's parents allowed her to go. Both had packed in record timing,  
and both were ready to go in 2 hours.  
  
Kitty and Mimi were as close as sisters. Kitty had natural dark purple hair and matching eyes.   
She matched Mimi's height of 5 foot 5 inches, and like Mimi, she had contacts but preferred   
glasses. Kitty was more of an actress, while Mimi was more of an artist. Through their  
differences, though, they were best friends.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day...  
  
It was spring, and it was one of the most beautiful any of the DigiDestined could remember.   
  
"This is so beautiful," Sora said from her position in Tai's arms. The two had recently got  
together, after much pressing from Kari.  
  
Joe nodded, lost in thought. Soon, he thought, the cherry blossoms would be blooming. Joe  
thought about Mimi, and the fact she once said to him that her favorite part of the year was  
when the cherry blossoms bloomed.  
  
"I wonder what spring in New York is like," Yolei said, obviously lost in her thoughts about  
the life Mimi now led in America.  
  
"Quite boring, if you ask me," a new voice said. The DigiDestined all turned to see where the   
voice had come from. The source of the voice was a pink haired girl in jeans, a pair of boots   
with about a 4-inch heel, a light pink shirt, and glasses that hid gorgeous hazel eyes.  
  
Yolei was the first to piece the girl together, "MIMI!!!"  
  
The girl, now identified as Mimi, smiled, and Yolei then ran and hugged Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, what are you doing back in Tokyo?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Wearing glasses?" Tai asked. No way could Tai ever see Ms. Fashion Queen in glasses.  
  
"I have a lot of reasons for being here. I'm wearing glasses because my contacts weren't  
ready yet," Mimi said, as she tried to move and ignore Yolei, who was now glued to her waist,   
but failed miserably. (AN- Hey, it's how I explain how Mimi's eyes went from hazel to red!)  
  
"Well," Mimi began but was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa if you ever do that to me again, I swear I will kill you," the new girl said, as  
she eyed Yolei suspiciously. The DigiDestined looked at the new girl, and then looked to Mimi.  
  
"This is Kitty, she's a friend of mine from America," Mimi said, indicating the purple haired   
girl next to her.  
  
"Where was I at before I was interrupted?" Mimi said, and looked at Kitty.  
  
"Sorry," Kitty mumbled.  
  
"You were telling us why you are here," Izzy said.   
  
"Oh, yeah. To get away from my parents, who are on the brink of divorce, besides, if I  
listen to one more china plate hit the wall, I will kill someone. That, and my favorite   
time of year is when the cherry blossoms bloom," Mimi said, then added to herself, 'Joe, you're   
here too.'  
  
Yolei released Mimi from her death-grip and took her seat on the ground.   
  
"How many dishes is she up to?" Kitty asked, now perched in a tree.  
  
"Last count: 78 dishes, 15 vases, 30 glasses, and 3 pictures," Mimi replied.  
  
"She broke more than mom did," Matt said, getting a nod from T.K.  
  
'She looks so beautiful, so full of love and innocence,' Joe thought to himself, watching   
as the other DigiDestined and Kitty converse.  
  
"Hey Joe," Mimi said, walking up to Joe.  
  
"Mimi, hi."  
  
"How is school doing?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kitty, from her perch in the tree, could tell Mimi liked Joe, and Joe definitely liked her  
friend. 'So, Mimi likes this boy. Well, I'll let this romance run its' course.' Kitty thought  
as a smile danced on her lips.  
  
As the day slowly turned into night, everyone said their goodbyes and walked towards their   
destinations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joe's Walk...  
  
'Well, Mimi hasn't changed a bit,' Joe thought to himself, 'Sweet, lovable, full of energy,  
a great body, and she still seams like the sweet girl I knew from the old DigiWorld days.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi and Kitty's Walk...  
  
"So, Meems, what is going on between you and this Joe Kido guy?" Kitty asked.   
  
"He's an old friend of mine. We go back a long way," Mimi said.  
  
"Do you wish he was more to you than a friend?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"   
  
"Mimi! I'm your best friend!"  
  
"And? You're point being?"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
Mimi laughed, "Okay. I wish he was more to me than just a friend, but I know Joe. He would  
never think of me more that a friend. I really like him, but I know her would never like me   
the same way!"  
  
Kitty smiled, but said nothing, 'Oh, girl! If only you knew.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was when the cherry blossoms where beginning to fall off the trees. Kitty didn't   
fell like going anywhere, so Mimi grabbed her sketchpad and a pencil and headed towards the  
park, and left Kitty in the hotel room to finish a book.  
  
Kitty watched Mimi leave, and then Kitty ran to her backpack and grabbed a video camera   
(AN- ala Madison) and quietly followed Mimi to the park.  
  
'This should be good,' Kitty thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe walked out of the apartment he lived in, and he decided to go think at the park.  
  
As Joe neared where he normally sat to think, as the cherry blossoms fell all around him,   
he noticed Mimi sitting on the bench he normally sat on. When he got nearer, he noticed she was   
drawing something on a book. Joe quietly walked up behind Mimi and saw she was drawing   
something.  
  
"That's a good sketch," Joe commented.  
  
"Joe! You surprised the heck out of me!" Mimi said.  
  
"Sorry. Is this seat taken?" Joe asked, pointing to the empty space next to Mimi.  
  
Mimi smiled at him, "No, go ahead, sit down."  
  
Joe, ignoring the fact his knees felt like jelly from the smile she gave him, sat next to her  
and watched her sketch.  
  
"What is America like Mimi?" Joe asked, breaking the silence between the two, or three if you  
count Kitty hiding in the bushes with her video camera.  
  
'Come on! This is wasting film!' Kitty silently rushed.   
  
"It's not anywhere as beautiful as here. Besides, Michael lives there, and he is annoying   
as Hades himself!" Mimi said, not looking up from her sketch.   
  
Joe laughed to himself. No one liked Michael, and after Michael asked Yolei out, Izzy was now   
focused on hacking into his computer and deleting all his files, plus turning off the electric,  
water, and natural gas to the house. After all that, he was going to blow it up with a missile  
he made in his Tech class. Talk about having too much spare time on your hands!  
  
Kitty watched silently as Mimi and Joe continued to converse, and when it seemed like they were  
going to finally tell each other, Tai and Sora came up to them.  
  
"Hey guys," Tai said.  
  
Joe said hello and Mimi just nodded her hello, still not looking up.  
  
Kitty was ready to kill them, so she stopped taping, quietly left the bushes, and then   
walked over to Mimi, Joe, Tai, and Sora.  
  
"Hey Meems," Kitty said.  
  
Mimi just nodded her hello again.  
  
"Hi, Sora, right?" Kitty asked.  
  
Sora smiled at the girl, "Right. Hello Kitty."  
  
"Sorry, I'm terrible with names. Tai, right? And you are Joe?" Kitty said.  
  
Both guys nodded to there respective names.  
  
"I thought you were going to be in la-la land for the rest of the afternoon," Mimi asked,   
finally looking up from her sketch to glance at her purple-haired friend suspiciously.  
  
"I finished the book," Kitty said, trying not to sound paranoid at her friends' gaze.  
  
Mimi seemed to take the answer, and went back to the sketch.  
  
"Besides, I wanted to see what you wanted to do for your birthday." Kitty said.  
  
"Your birthday is coming up Mimi," Sora asked.  
  
Mimi quit drawing all together and shot Kitty a death glare, and then answered Sora, "Yeah,  
next Friday. I was planning to sleep in and then finish this sketch."  
  
"Your birthday is coming up Mimi," Yolei asked, walking to where the small group was. Izzy  
was walking with Yolei.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and nodded, then put her sketch in the backpack she was carrying.   
  
"Mimi, you gotta have a party, it's your fifteenth." Kitty protested.  
  
"I remember my fifteenth..." Tai began, but was stopped by a whack by the magazine Sora was   
carrying.  
  
"I don't want to trouble anyone," Mimi began her protest again, but was stopped this time by  
Sora.  
  
"Mimi, we don't get to see you often now that you live in New York, so let's have a party."  
Sora said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Mimi, come off it! If I have to tie you to chair and gag you to agree to have a party,   
I will. Besides, I brought the tape when you did what with you know what on!" Kitty said   
with a smirk.   
  
The DigiDestined, wondering what was on that tape, watched as Mimi turned 4 shades paler  
than white, "Kitty! You wouldn't dare! That's blackmail!"  
  
"And, your point is Mimi?"  
  
Mimi gave a defeated sigh, "Okay, as long as only the DigiDestined are the only ones there,   
besides you."  
  
Kitty and Yolei both squealed, and Mimi sweatdropped.  
  
'Hee hee, this is the perfect opportunity to get Mimi and Joe together. We can go shopping for  
a drop dead gorgeous dress!' Kitty thought.  
  
Joe turned his gaze from the 3-scheming girls to the girl who they defeated. He then looked to   
Tai and Izzy, and both shrugged.  
  
"It could be worse Mimi," Joe said.  
  
Mimi looked at Joe, "How, may I ask, how?"  
  
"Tai and Davis could be planning this!"  
  
Joe smiled as Mimi laughed, but he then had a worrying thought, 'What am I going to get her???'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day...  
  
Mimi was out of the hotel room to work on her sketch, and as soon as she was gone, Sora, Yolei,  
and Kari joined Kitty in planning for the party.   
  
Pity the soul who walked in on those 4 girls planning the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe felt totally lost. He was at the mall, looking for the perfect gift to buy Mimi. Now,  
of course, he couldn't buy her clothes, for two reasons. One, he's a guy, and two, she   
probably owns two of everything. Makeup was the same. He needed the right gift for the girl   
he was madly in love with. Move over Davis, we got a guy more in love with a girl than you   
are!  
  
Joe sighed, and went to the food court to grab something for lunch. After that he walked   
around hopelessly, until he saw a jewelry store that could make custom jewelry. He made a  
purchase there, and smiled at his gift.  
  
'This is perfect for Mimi. I hope she likes it.' Joe said, as he left the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party was set, the plans made, and now all they needed was to get gifts for the birthday  
girl.  
  
One day, in the hotel room, Mimi was still out working on the sketch, Kitty asked them all  
a question:  
  
"Did you guys ever notice how Mimi and Joe seem to like each other?"  
  
Sora nodded, "Mimi once confided to me that she liked Joe. Joe once confided to Tai,  
who told me, that he liked Mimi."  
  
Yolei squealed, "They would make the CUTEST couple!"  
  
Kari giggled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, now that we have that settled, I have the perfect way to get them together!" Kitty said.  
  
"Kitty, there is a slight problem. Mimi lives in America, and Joe lives here." Sora said.  
  
"I already thought of that. Mimi's parents are at each other's throats. By next month, those  
two will be divorced. Mimi's mother never wanted to move to New York, and knowing how much   
she loves her daughter, she will win custody," Kitty said.  
  
"But what if they don't get divorced?" Kari said.  
  
"I thought of that too. Mimi's mother is always complaining about how her daughter  
shouldn't be raised in New York. Japan is home to one of the most famous charm schools.   
They offer rooms for girls to stay in, and they also offer basic schooling." Kitty answered.  
  
"You've done your homework," Yolei said, getting nods from Sora and Kari.  
  
"Hey, when you get bored, impossible things happen. Anyhow, I'm taking Mimi shopping on  
Thursday for a new dress. Can you girls come?" Kitty asked.  
  
After getting nods from all the girls, Kitty continued, "I figure that we could get a  
dress drop dead gorgeous for the girl..."  
  
"One that would knock Joe's socks off..." Kari said.  
  
"We are evil," Yolei said.  
  
Sora just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'It's Wednesday. I still have two weeks left here, but still. Joe is here. That boy hasn't   
changed a bit! Still cute, reliable, smart, and there for you. I don't wish to leave him   
again, but I don't think I have a choice. The funny thing is, I have this feeling Kitty and   
the other girls are planning something with Joe and me. What is it?' Mimi thought, still   
working on the same sketch.  
  
"Hey Mimi," Cody said.  
  
Mimi smiled at the younger boy, "Hey Cody."  
  
"I was wondering what you wanted for your birthday."  
  
'What I want is Joe, and you can't give me him,' Mimi thought to herself, but then answered the  
younger DigiDestined. Cody nodded and left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Thursday...  
  
"This is the 50th store today!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"This would be a lot easier if you would cooperate!" Kitty hissed.  
  
Mimi groaned, and once again tried to stop Kitty and Yolei. Both girls had successfully  
pulled Mimi halfway across the mall. Kari and Sora both looked at each and laughed.  
  
"Only one trip was better than this one, remember it Sora?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah! Tai was so funny!" Sora said.  
  
Kitty and Yolei dragged Mimi, literally, into the next store. After that, all four girls   
had piled dress after dress into Mimi's arms and sent her into the dressing room.  
  
After about what seemed like 56 dresses, Mimi came out in a light pink dress. The dress  
went to her knees and had spaghetti straps.   
  
"That is THE dress," Kitty said.  
  
"It matches your hair," Kari added.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes.   
  
Yolei smiled, "Now that we have the dress picked out, we need shoes, a manicure, and   
accessories!"  
  
Mimi paled, and changed back into her normal clothes and paid for the dress.  
  
"Sora, help me, please," Mimi begged as Kitty led her out of the store.  
  
Sora shook her head no, "I'm just the referee if things get too out of hand."  
  
"Gee, thanks. Kari?" Mimi asked, turning to the younger girl.  
  
"Girls, take it easy on Mimi." Kari said.  
  
Both girls paid Kari no heed.  
  
Kari looked at Mimi, and shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After four more grueling hours, everything was done. Sure, Mimi liked shopping, but that  
was a little out of hand. Being dragged across the mall was not how she liked to shop!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Party...   
  
The party was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying himself or herself.  
  
"This is a great party you guys, thanks," Mimi said.  
  
Kitty smiled, "Yeah, and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya didn't seem to mind us using their apartment."  
  
Kari laughed, "Mom and Dad are pretty lenient. I mean, how many parents would let   
two twelve-year-old kids go to New York by themselves!" (An- I'm referring to the Digimon:   
The Movie. T.K. and Kari just go to America with no adult supervision. Like my parents   
would let me do that...)  
  
The kids ate the cake, and then gave Mimi here gifts. Joe held his gift for later.  
When Mimi looked at him, he mouthed "Not now", which got her wondering what his gift was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe looked nervously around. He saw Mimi standing alone by the window, and he made his   
way over to her.  
  
"Hi Mimi, happy birthday."  
  
"Hi, Joe. Thanks."  
  
"Do you want to look at the stars from the balcony?"  
  
Mimi nodded, and grabbed her white shawl that was laid across chair, and followed him out  
the door.  
  
Kitty noticed her friend depart to the balcony, and smiled.  
  
"You aren't going to tape them?" Sora asked the purple haired girl. Kitty had told Sora   
about how she was hiding in the bushes with a video camera.  
  
"Let them have their peace, I'll get a chance later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's up Joe?" Mimi asked the blue haired boy she was in love with.  
  
"Happy birthday Mimi," Joe said, handing Mimi a small package wrapped with pink tissue paper,  
trying not to crimson red.  
  
Mimi smiled and unwrapped the small gift. In the small box was necklace with three charms on   
it: the Crest of Reliability, a heart, and the Crest of Sincerity.   
  
"Joe, it's beautiful," Mimi said, carefully lifting it out of the box.  
  
"Here, let me," Joe said, and put the necklace around Mimi.  
  
"Thank you, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Mimi, if I told you something, would you promise not to slap me?"  
  
"Depends on what you say."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"I would."  
  
Joe laughed a nervous laugh, and Mimi looked at him like he grew 9 extra heads.  
  
"Mimi, since I first saw you in the DigiWorld, I thought you were an annoying, spoiled rotten   
brat who always got her way. But, after so long, I got to know the true you. The sweet,   
sincere girl who found room in her heart to forgive Ogremon. I saw the true you, and I fell  
in love."  
  
Mimi looked at Joe, softness in her gaze, and love in her eyes.  
  
"Joe, I fell the same way. When I first saw you, I thought you were a worrywart, a kid   
who was allergic to life in general, and a pessimistic person if I ever saw, or heard for  
that matter, one. When we left the group, though, I saw the true you. Someone who comes  
through for everyone, a reliable soul. At first, I thought as you as the older brother   
I never had, but then I realized it was love."  
  
Both love-struck teens looked at each other.  
  
"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"  
  
"Of course Joe."  
  
As Joe and Mimi kissed, they never saw Kitty looking out from the window with a smile on her  
face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty decided to leave the two teens alone, and she walked over to where Sora, Kari, and Yolei  
had gathered with Tai, T.K., and Izzy and smiled.  
  
"Mission completed," was all Kitty said. The girls smiled, but the guys, like always, were   
completely clueless and shrugged it off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the Friday after her birthday, and Mimi was finally finished her sketch.  
  
"Mimi, I thought I might find you here," Joe said, coming from behind Mimi, and giving her a  
hug.  
  
"Hi Joe. I finally finished my sketch." Mimi said.  
  
"Can I see it?"   
  
"Sure..." Mimi began, but her cell phone went off.  
  
"Mother, hi. What? Okay, yes, I see. Okay mom, see you soon, bye." Mimi said.  
  
"What was that about?" Joe asked, hoping for the best, expecting the worst.  
  
"My mom and dad are getting a divorce, and my mom is moving here. The best part is, I'm going  
to live with her." Mimi said, a smile lighting up her face.  
  
Joe smiled, "Now can I see that sketch?"  
  
Mimi showed Joe the sketch. Joe complimented her on it, and Mimi blushed. As Joe and  
Mimi kissed, the wind blew some cherry blossoms around the couple. The wind also blew   
the sketch away. The sketch was...  
  
Cherry blossoms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm sure you guys saw what the sketch was about before hand, and that's cheating.  
  
The fine for cheating is: one review.  
  
I am so the Queen of Cliché lines.  
  
Oh well, please review.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000   



End file.
